Ponderosa Ranch
by teh00q
Summary: The gang heads out to Cat's aunt's farm for the long weekend but what happens when Sinjin and Sikowitz secretly tag along and Cat's cousin can't keep her eyes off Beck. Lots of BADE, also CABBIE and TANDRE. Lots of CADE friendship. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got the idea randomly and figured might as well go with it. Hope you enjoy **

Jade's P.O.V.

It was Friday night and I was sleeping over at Cat's house. Her parents were taking her brother to this special hospital so they would be gone for a few days and Cat didn't want to be home alone. It was supposed to be just the two of us, a girls night. I know it's not really my thing but Cat just had that effect on me sometimes. We were going to watch a chick flick (despite my request for a horror movie) and paint our nails (as long as mine were black) and drink lots of coffee ( at least I was) so we could stay up all night. The LAST thing I expected was for the whole gang to come over. I was making some coffee when the doorbell rang. Cat was upstairs getting the movie so I went to answer it. I opened the door to see Beck standing there.

"Hey," I said curiously as I kissed him lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"We," he said motioning to the rest of the gang standing behind him who I hadn't noticed until now, "knew Cat's parents were away and thought we'd come keep her company."

"Yes well obviously I'm here so that's nice of you but bye everyone!" I said shooing everyone but then quickly grabbed Beck's hand. "You can stay."

"But we brought Chinese food," Andre said disappointed and I silently cursed him knowing he knew I had a weakness for Chinese food. I opened then closed my mouth debating what to say when Cat came down the stairs.

"Hey Jade I couldn't find the movie so I… Oh hey guys!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here."

"WE came to hang out," Tori replied.

"Come in!" Cat giggled, "OOHH! Chinese food!"

I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way till everyone had come inside but Beck I walked outside then closed the door looking at him.

"What?" He questioned looking all innocent.

"Why did you bring them here!" I demanded.

"I didn't! Tori knew Cat's parents were gone so she suggested we come visit."

"Well why didn't you talk them out of it?"

"I wanted to see you," he gently pushed my chin up and kissed me. I wanted to be mad at him but I'm not an idiot so I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. "Am I forgiven?" He asked me attempting to make puppy dog eyes. They were kinda pathetic but it made me laugh.

"Only if I get your egg roll."

He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss. It got more passionate as his arms moved to my neck and lower back. I pressed my lips harder to his as our tongues fought for dominance. I tugged on his hair and pulled him even closer to me.

"Hey guys…. Oh sorry," Tori exclaimed opening the door to the porch.

"WHAT!" I snapped pulling myself away from Beck to turn and look at her.

"Umm… Cat just put the movie in and unless you want your Chinese food cold I would come in now."

"Kay we'll be in in just a second Tori." Beck said slightly grinning.

Tori nodded then went back inside closing the door behind her. I looked back at Beck who gave me a peck on the lips before opening the door and holding it open for me. I groaned before walking inside to see everyone sitting on the couch waiting for us to start the movie. Once we walked in Robbie pressed play before sitting on the couch beside Cat. Beck and I walked to the kitchen counter and slightly watched the opening credits as I put some Chinese food on a plate and he poured me some coffee. Then we settled onto the couch and I stuck one of my legs under his knee and he put his arm around me. I sipped some of my coffee then we ate our Chinese food and actually started to watch the movie.

Cat's P.O.V.

Aww! Jade and Beck are so cute. They were cuddling and would sometimes feed each other some of the Chinese food as we watched the movie. It was a good movie, it was about…. ooh! The pillows are such a pretty colour! They had sequins on them that made them all sparkly. It made me think of my horse Sparkles. Most people would be surprised but I like riding horses and I am really good at it. Jade is too. She has a horse named Scissors. We keep them at my aunts farm. No one but me and Beck really know this but Jade really likes animals. Sometimes at night when we are at the farm we will sneak out and sing to our horses. Robbie is sitting really close to me. He even left Rex over on a completely different chair. I like Robbie he's nice to me and always stands up for me when Rex is mean to me. I wonder if he likes me. Jade says he does but I don't want to say anything to him. Maybe after the movie we could play truth or dare. Then I could find out, after the movie if everyone wants to play I will have to tell Jade why though, otherwise shoe won't play. She doesn't really like truth or dare.

_After the movie is done….._

Tori's P.O.V.

An hour and a half later the movie was done and the Chinese food was all gone.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" I asked Andre ejected the dvd.

"We should play truth or dare!" Cat exclaimed typing on her phone.

"No! I hate that game! It always makes you tell people stuff that you don't want them to know." Jade complained as her phone beeped.

"Please!" Cat begged. Jade was only half paying attention as she was now very interested in whatever text Cat had sent her. At least I'm pretty sure it was Cat.

"Fine," she sighed putting down her phone.

I wondered what Cat had sent Jade and felt jealous as I realized how close they were. I shook it off as the others agreed and we all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Since it was your idea you should start," Robbie said to Cat.

Cat grabbed a bottle then spun it sighing with disappointment when it landed on Rex who Robbie had made part of the circle.

"I still don't see why your puppet has to play," Jade snapped.

"HE'S NOT A PUPPET!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Rex, truth or dare?" Cat interrupted.

"Truth," 'Rex' replied.

"Do you know who Robbie likes?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Like I'm telling you."

"Rex already answered a question!" Robbie interrupted then spun the bottle before Cat could say anything.

Rex spun the bottle and it landed one Andre.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm…. Dare?" Andre replied unsure of what to say.

"I dare you to run around Hollywood Arts in your underwear next school day."

"What!"

"Payback for that one time you did it to Robbie."

"That was revenge for him telling everyone I had a ketchup addiction on Robbarazzi!"

"A dare's a dare."

"Fine," Andre sighed then spun the bottle. It landed on Beck. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Beck replied calmly as he drew circles on Jade's hand. "I have nothing to hide."

"Why do you like Jade so much? I mean yeah I like her as a friend but you like her as WAY more than a friend which is weird so why? What's so great about her? No offense Jade."

"Dude," Beck replied smiling a little. "You wanna be here all night?"

"AWWWW!" I said not being able to help myself but quickly shut up when Jade glared at me.

"Fine, just say one of the 'many' things. Just one word."

"Everything." Beck said simply before pulling Jade into a kiss.

I was about to aw again but Cat beat me to it with her talking.

"OHMIGOSH JADE!" She yelled.

"WHAT!" Jade snapped, obviously annoyed at her for breaking her and Beck's mini make-out session.

"My Aunt wants us to go down there this weekend cause it's a long weekend and all."

"Sure," Jade replied with a shrug then went back to kissing Beck.

"Your Aunts?" Andre asked.

"Yeah her horse farm, Ponderosa Ranch." Cat replied.

"Horse Farm?" Andre continued to question.

Cat nodded, "Mhmm, Jade and I have our horses there. You guys should come!"

"WHAT? No they shouldn't!" Jade exclaimed, breaking her kiss with Beck.

"Please! It will be fun!"

"Whatever." Jade replied but I heard her murmur under her breath, "I am so going to regret this!"\

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully you guys liked it. Not sure how I did with Cat's P.O.V. she's kinda hard to write for. Any thoughts or ideas please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie's P.O.V.

After everyone agreed that we would all go to the farm the game of truth or dare continued. As Beck spun the bottle I wondered why Cat asked Rex who I liked. I'm glad he didn't tell her though, I don't want her to know I like her. Unless maybe she likes me back. The bottle finished spinning and it landed on Jade.

"Dare," Jade said simply, not even giving Beck a chance to ask.

"Ok, ummmm…. Kiss me."

"Come on man do a non-boring dare!" Andre exclaimed.

Jade and Beck ignored him as she leaned in to kiss Beck. They FINALLY pulled away and Jade spun the bottle. It landed on me.

"Truth or Dare Robbie?"

"Dare," I replied knowing she would probably ask me if I liked Cat and I didn't want that.

"I dare you to ask the person you like on a date."

"What!"

"I think you heard me."

"Yeah…."

"Do it now."

"Now?"

"Now," She stated firmly. I was about to turn to Cat to ask her but before I had the chance Sinjin suddenly burst in the through the door and spun the bottle which landed on Jade.

"Truth or Dare Jade?" He asked hopefully. Before she had a chance to say anything he continued, "Dare? OK Kiss me." She stared at him in disgust as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Before I could stop her she had grabbed Rex and pushed him up to Sinjin. Cat giggled and pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Wow Jade!" Sinjin exclaimed pulling away as I snatched Rex before Jade could do anything else to him then pulled my toothbrush out of my bag and started to use it on Rex. "Your lips are hard, I like it."

I saw Beck tense a little and I could see he was getting annoyed with Sinjin. "That's cause they weren't mine," Jade smirked at him.

"Then who…" His face fell as Cat held up her phone to show him the picture and he realized what happened. "EW! I kissed Rex!"

He ran out screaming as Jade called after him, "That's what you get for thinking I'd kiss you!"

Everyone sat there silently for a minute unsure of what to say. Finally Cat spoke, "Let's go to bed."

Andre and I grabbed some pillows from the couch and laid down to sleep on the floor. Tori and Cat both curled up in the armchairs as Beck and Jade snuggled on the couch. I slowly felt my eyes begin to close.

_The next morning…_

Beck's P.O.V.

I woke up to Cat yelling happily at Jade, "Jade wake up!"

"WHAT!" Jade groaned sitting up on the couch. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the others were still sleeping.

"IT's time to go to the farm!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"IT's 7 in the morning!"

"So? Let's go!"

"Everyone needs to pack."

"Oh ya! EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

The others all sat up and groaned then started stretching. I however just pulled Jade back down onto the couch with me.

"You guys need to pack a bag if you're coming with us!" Cat giggled.

"One more hour!" Andre whined lying down again.

"NO! I want to leave now!" Cat pouted making a puppy dog face.

"Cat I am not getting up yet so just leave me alone!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Nothing I just meant….. UGH!"

"Okay that's it," Jade stated standing up and walking to the freezer. She grabbed the ice bucket and started throwing ice at everyone but me and Cat.

"JADE!" Tori yelled.

"Time to pack you guys," Jade responded calmly. "Everyone meet back here in an hour."

"We only have an hour!" Andre complained.

"We're going to a farm not a fashion show!"

"Snow White's snappy." Andre muttered standing up.

"Wasting your hour," Jade replied.

Andre, Tori, Robbie and 'Rex' left the house.

"Come with me to pack?" I asked Jade holding out my hand.

She took it then turned to Cat, "Will be back soon kay?"

"KK," Cat said happily before running up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's P.O.V.

It took everyone over an hour to get ready. Ironically enough Jade and Beck took the longest, when they got back Andre questioned them because the one hour rule was Jade's idea but she simply shrugged saying they got distracted. Beck's cheeks turned red as Andre asked them how distracted but Jade just ignored him. Then we realized that none of us had asked our parents yet. Cat didn't have to ask her parents cause they were out of town for the long weekend anyway and Jade didn't bother. I spent over half an hour arguing with my mom who wanted me to bring Trina but she finally gave in. Beck's parents were ok with it as long as Andre was going, Andre could go as long as Beck was going and Robbie could go if Andre or Beck were going. We then put all our stuff into the back of Beck's truck as we were finally ready to head out. We were all climbing into the truck when Beck's dad came out wanting to talk to Beck. We all waited in the truck as his dad walked him to where he THOUGHT we couldn't hear.

"Beck," we heard him say.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You're going away on a weekend with your friends."

"Yeah, I already told you this."

"Yes well I just wanted to remind you to make smart decisions."

"About?"

"Concerning Jade."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're a teenager and you're getting to a stage in your life where.. you know… you feel more attracted to girls…. And I know teenagers think about taking a dating relationship to the next level and get very intimate and…."

Before he could continue he was cut of by Beck, "Um Dad really, I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about this… umm I'll see you when I get back."

Before his dad could answer Beck hopped in the truck and pulled out of the driveway. Everyone was silent for a second then Robbie started laughing, then Andre, then Cat and soon we were all laughing to get rid of the awkwardness. Jade just glared at us all until we shut up. Then we finally got out of Beck's subdivision and hit the road. Ironically enough Hit the Road Jack came on the radio and we started to sing along as we pulled onto the highway. I couldn't help but laugh as Robbie missed this really high note. Cat rolled down the windows so a nice breeze came into the truck. I smiled as we belted out the chorus.

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back

No more, no more, no more, no more

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back

No more

What do you say?

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back

No more, no more, no more, no more

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back

No more

I looked around me and saw even Jade was smiling. It was times like this where you loved and appreciated all your friends. Even Jade. The fun times continued for about 5 more songs then everyone but me, Beck and Jade fell asleep. We sat in silence for a while just listening to the radio and every once in a while Jade would whisper something to Beck. I was finally starting to fall asleep when Cat suddenly woke up and yelled, "I have to pee!"

Everyone woke up as we pulled into the parking lot of a gas station/restaurant. Cat jumped out and ran to the bathroom as we all climbed out.

"She has the bladder of a squirrel." Jade muttered rolling her eyes as Beck put his arm around her.

"We might as well get something to eat while were here," he said to us all.

Andre nodded, "Sounds good."

We all went in and crammed into a booth and started to look at the menu while waiting for Cat to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Andre's P.O.V.

Cat came back from the bathroom and sat down so we could finally order. The waitress came over, she was pretty, not Tori pretty, but pretty. Doesn't matter though, she was too busy noticing Beck to notice me. Wouldn't be much longer though, I could tell Jade was getting annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Julie and I'll be your server," she looked directly at Beck and smiled a big flirty smile. "What's your name?"

"Beck," Beck replied unsure of what to do because I could tell he knew Jade getting VERY annoyed.

Julie scribbled something down on a piece of paper and held it out for him ," Here's ,y number. I hope I'm not being too forward but call me sometime?"

Jade reached out and took the paper before Beck could do anything then ripped it up. "Look Julie," she said faking sweetness, "Why don't you just stop flirting with MY boyfriend and take our orders before I get YOU fired."

Julie's cheeks turned red as she replied, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know so ummm... What are your orders?"

"We'll share a pizza all around." I told her, it was something we had all decided.

She turned as if just noticing me for the first time. "Okay and anything else I can get you?" she asked smiling a flirty smile. What the heck? She's flirting with me right after Beck!

"No i think we're good." Tori glared at her. Wait, is Tori jealous? I shook it off as the waitress left with our order.

Robbie's P.O.V.

Of course the waitress went straight for Beck. They always do. I was disappointed that Jade ripped up the number though. I could've gotten it from Beck then called her. I'd rather date Cat but this girl was so flirty I might of actually had a chance with her. I sighed as I began daydreaming about Cat.

"So Robbie," Jade smirked, breaking me out of my fantasy.

"Yah?" I replied nervously.

"You never finished your dare."

"What?"

"You heard me, ask out the person you like now."

"What if they aren't here?" I replied stalling even though Cat was right beside me. I heard Cat gasp as I said it then she didn't look at me.

Jade looked surprised at what I said but she replied calmly, "Then phone them or something. Either way ask them out."

Nervously i pulled out my phone and was about to text cat when Jade interrupted, "Are you seriously going to text them? Just call! Don't be such a weenie!"

I sighed and dialed Cat's number, luckily her phone was off and it went straight to voicemail, "Ummm... Hey there. Its Robbie. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Like on a date... With me? Call me bye."

We continued eating our meals and i couldn't help but notice cat wouldn't look at me. It really bugged me but i shrugged it off for the moment while we ate our pizza. Then we began to once again drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's P.O.V.

After many hours of talking, sleeping, fighting, singing, laughing, complaining and snacking we finally pulled onto the gravel road that led to Cat's aunt's house. It was raining out for a while with lightning and thunder with wouldn't have been a big deal if it weren't for the wind which was blowing gravel all over making it hard to see. It seemed to get worse and worse as we pulled into the long driveway, which seemed to go on forever.

"Umm Beck?" Cat said nervously.

"Yah Cat?" I yawned back feeling tired.

"Maybe we should sleep in the barn tonight…"

"What!" That woke me up…

"Cat's right," Jade said.

"What!" Now I was even more awake.

"The driveway to the house is REALLY long and we still have to walk a bit once we get there which I don't want to do in this storm. The barn is right there, warm and dry. The storm is getting worse and I don't think we should risk anything." She replied.

I simply nodded not wanting to argue and pulled up beside the barn which was a lot closer then the house. We all jumped out and ran into the barn which was actually warm. The horses that were in their stables whinnied as we walked in.

"Ummm.. guys?" Tori mumbled.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"Where are we sleeping?"

"On the floor with the horses."

Tori's eyes widened as Jade rolled her own eyes.

"Jeez Vega it's called sarcasm!"

"Then where are we sleeping?"

"You guys are lucky I have a temper!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Up that ladder over there is a loft. Whenever I got really mad I would go up there it's stashed full of stuff."

We all followed Jade up the ladder and saw nothing but a bunch of hay.

"Uh… babe? I don't see any stuff. Do you think Cat's aunt maybe moved it." I said hoping that wasn't the case.

"Yes Beck I leave a bunch of my stuff lying around in the open when I'm not there for people to take and move." She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Now turn around, all of you."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I don't want any of you to see where I keep all my stuff, duh!"

Right. Everyone turned around except for me and Cat. Jade didn't seem to care if we knew where the spot was cause she just shrugged and walked over to a hay bale and began to move it. Cat went over to help her. I wasn't sure what was expecting but when the hay bale was moved I didn't see anything there. Cat must have known about this spot for a while because she knelt down, pulled out some loose floorboards and began to grab a bunch of stuff. I looked around and seeing everyone was still looking away, I went over to help. We pulled out a bunch of blankets, a couple pillows, two flashlights and some snacks. We place them beside us then put the floor board and the hay bale back.

"Uh can we turn around now?" Andre asked impatiently.

"Yes," Jade said simply before throwing blankets and pillows at everyone.

Jade's P.O.V.

We had all made semi beds by covering hay with blankets and pillows and now we were eating oreos Cat had put under the floor boards last time we were here. We sat in a circle being silent for a moment. There was a flash of lighting and loud thunder, Tori screamed and grabbed Andre's arm. I rolled my eyes, seriously? How obvious can you get! Another flash and the power went out. Guess who screamed again? Tori. Cat and I turned on the flashlights and put them on the ledge so that there was light for us again.

No One's P.O.V.

They all talked for awhile before they once again got tired. They all curled up in their blankets for once thankful that Jade had a temper. Jade put her head down on Beck's chest and listened to her heartbeat as she tried to fall asleep. Cat stared at Robbie who didn't notice because he was too busy wondering when Cat would check her voicemail. Tori fell asleep and Andre, carefully when he thought no one was watching, gently wrapped his finger in a strand of her hair before lying down. Finally the lighting and thunder died down but no one in the gang noticed because they were all aleep.

**Ok so I kinda feel like it was a semi creepy ending but… yah. Hope you guys liked it. Sadly I don't own victorious, if I did jade and cat would sing more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own victorious.**

Beck's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling cold. I opened my eyes and realized Jade wasn't there. A second glance around the room made me realize Cat wasn't there. Andre stirred in his sleep before sitting up and yawning. Andre looked around before turning to me, "Where are Cat and Jade?"

"Dunno," I replied. "They weren't here when I woke up."

Just then Tori woke up, "Morning guys," she said yawning, "What time is it?"

Suddenly Robbie sat up and grabbed his pearpad, "According to my pearpad," he began making everyone groan. "It is exactly 8:30."

Tori sighed and layed back down. "WAIT!" She exclaimed suddenly sitting up again, "Where are Cat and Jade?"

Robbie looked around just noticing they were gone as Andre said, "We don't know, let's go find them."

We climbed down from the loft and headed outside. We winced at the sun as we looked around.

"I hear something over there," Tori said so we all followed her. We walked around the barn and saw Jade and Cat galloping around a riding arena. Jade was on a black horse and was going over various jumps. Cat was on a grey speckled horse and winding through a bunch if poles. (To see pics of their horses go to my profile.) When they saw us they slowed down and trotted over to us.

"Hey guys!" Cat giggled.

"What time did you guys get up?" Andre asked.

"Around an hour or two ago," Jade replied.

"6:30?" Andre asked raising his eyebrows.

"You've been out here the whole time?" Robbie questioned.

"No," Jade replied rolling her eyes. "We got coffee and did some other stuff first."

"Oh."

"Your horses are gorgeous!" Tori exclaimed before going to pet Scissors.

"Tori NO!" Jade and Cat both exclaimed at the same time but it was too late. Scissors reared and Tori screamed and stumbled backwards as the horse began to buck and kick around in all directions. I started to get really worried that Jade was going to fall off, she was staying on but it looked like she was struggling even though she looked more annoyed then scared.

"Everyone step away," Cat said to us. We all obeyed then Jade and Scissors ran straight through where we were standing then disappeared around a corner.

"The horse won't buck her off right?" I asked Cat feeling really worried and panicked.

"No," Cat replied calmly, "She'll be fine. She just needs to run him to calm him down. Jade's been riding for years and she's never fallen off, and that horse bucks a lot."

"Sorry," Tori said timidly, "I didn't know he would freak out like that."

"Yeah, we probably should have warned you earlier that Scissors doesn't react well to strangers. We found a few years that his previous owner hit him." Cat said angrily then calmed down a little bit to say to Tori, "You can pet Sparkles if you want."

Tori cautiously pet the horse as I saw Jade loop around and stop in the field. She got off and took off the saddle and bridle. She began to walk around and the horse followed her.

Cat followed my gaze before saying, "I should probably get off Sparkles now too." She then trotted away to where Jade was and dismounted.

As they let the horses go then began to carry their tack to the barn a middle aged woman in a cowboy hat came out to greet us. "Hello," she said cheerfully, "Welcome to my ranch! I'm Cat's aunt, you can call me Aunt Tina."

"Hi," we all replied.

"So what are all your names?" She asked us.

"Beck." I replied.

"Andre," Andre said

"Tori" Tori added.

"And I'm Robbie," Robbie finished. I half expected Rex but in but thankfully we had convinced Robbie to leave Rex at home.

"Nice to meet you all. If you want you can come into the house," she said pointing down the driveway. "I made brunch."

"Kay kay!" Cat exclaimed as her and Jade walked up to us.

"We just need to get our stuff from Beck's truck," Jade continued.

"Ok," Aunt Tina replied before starting to walk to the house.

Jade walked ahead off us and lifted up the tarp then screamed, we all began to run up to her then heard her yell, "SINJIN!"

We all gasped as we saw Sinjin sitting in the back of the truck. There was a sound underneath another tarp as we heard a male voice say, "Is it time to get up already mommy?"

I pulled away the tarp to reveal Sikowitz. "Sikowitz!" Jade yelled.

Sikowitz jumped then looked at us, "Holy Coconuts Jade! You scared me!"

"What are you doing here!" Jade asked looking annoyed and angry.

"Young Sinjin here overheard you were coming to this farm and so I thought, we should go!"

"That is beyond creepy." Robbie said.

"I heard there's brunch!" Sikowitz said happily before running up the driveway barefoot with Sinjin tagging along behind him.

"Well," Tori sighed, "Let's go eat."

Everyone followed her down the driveway but Jade who sat down on the edge of my truck.

"Everything okay?" I asked Jade as I sat down beside her.

"I can't believe that creep followed me here!"

"I know!" I replied putting my arm around her. She put her head down on my shoulder. "We should go eat."

She shook her head, "Not hungry."

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine then," I replied standing up then scooping her over my shoulder.

"BECK!" She exclaimed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." I smiled and continued to carry her up the driveway.

**There. I FINALLY updated. sorry for not updating sooner. I have a quick question for you guys, I have recently become a huge Candre fan so I am thinking of making the story Beck/ Jade Cat/Andre Tori/OC Robbie/Undecided. Please tell me feedback on this! Also check out my victorious forum! :) .net/forum/Victorious_RP/95776/**


	7. Chapter 7

**So after writing a heartfelt 12 page letter to Dan about why he should let me have Victorious I found out it got lost in the mail So no, I still don't own Victorious. I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I am now And as for whether or not this will be Candre or Cabbie. First it's going to be Cabbie, then some Candre and in the end, I don't really know. Also in the chapter… Jealous Beck **

Robbie's POV

We all sat down in the kitchen and Beck and Jade came in a few minutes later. Aunt Tina placed a few plates with bacon and pancakes on the table. Sikowitz and Sinjin immediately sat down.

"Hello," Aunt Tina said to them. "You look a little old to be friends of Cat and Jade.

"That's because he's our teacher." Jade snapped obviously annoyed. "Him and this freak Sinjin followed us here."

"Jade," Aunt Tina said in a warning tone. "That's not very nice."

"I don't care!" Jade grumbled then sat down beside Beck.

"Robbie," Cat said and I looked up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She was holding her phone. Which means she got the message. I got up and followed her into a different room and she said, "I got your message."

"Yeah.." I trailed off awkwardly. "So what do you say?"

Cat smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I brightened. "Ok, when?"

"We could go tonight, there's a restaurant not far from here."

"Ok," I agreed. "It's a date."

We went back and sat down to finish eating.

Jade's POV

I watched Cat and Robbie come back into the room. They looked like they were in a good mood. I wonder what happened between them.

"So Jade," Aunt Tina said. "When are you going to bring out your boyfriend for me to meet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Beck is my boyfriend." I stated pointing towards him.

"Oh," She replied. "Sorry, I forgot. You have nice hair." She said to Beck.

"Uhh, thanks." Beck replied running a hand through his hair.

"What are your intentions with Jade?" She asked sternly. Before he could reply she continued, "Are you having unprotected sex with her?"

Vega spit out her food.

"Aunt Tina!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," She replied calmly. "I just want to make sure he's good for you."

"If he wasn't I would've broken with him a long time ago." I replied.

"Ok." She said and turned to go make some more coffee.

Beck's POV

To say that moment was awkward would be an understatement. Why is everyone questioning what's going on with my love life lately?

Some guy walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. "Morning," He said sleepily before stopping and looking at us all. "Woah, who are all these people."

"Jason put a shirt on!" Aunt Tina yelled at him. "We happen to have guests over!"

Cat giggled as Jade smirked, "Hey Jason." They both said at the same time.

"Hey," he replied before leaving the room then coming back with a shirt.

"So who are you all?" He asked us sitting down beside Tori.

"I'm Tori." Tori said almost instantly. It was obvious she liked him already.

"Beck," I said.

"I'm Robbie," Robbie added.

"And I'm Andre," Andre finished.

"This is my cousin Jason." Cat said.

"Hey," Jason nodded at us all before eating.

After we'd all finished eating Aunt Tina showed us to our rooms. After we'd gotten settled in I went outside to find Jade. I headed towards the barn to hear Jade laughing. I walked around the corner and saw Jade and Jason sitting on the fence. A chocolate brown mare was nudging her with it's nose.

I walked up to them, "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

They both looked up. "Hey Beck," Jade said. She motioned to the spot on the fence beside her. Jason looked annoyed at me but I just shrugged it off. It was probably in my head anyway.

"We were just catching up." Jason told me. "It's been awhile since Jade and I have seen eachother." Then he put his arm over her shoulder. I'm not the jealous type but this really bugged me because normally Jade pushes any guy but me away.

"So I found out what Cat and Robbie were talking about." Jade smirked.

"What?" I asked curious.

"They're going on a date tonight."

"It's about time!" I exclaimed.

"About time for what?" A voice behind me exclaimed. I turned to see Cat walking towards us.

"Nothing," Jade and I said at the same time.

"It's almost time for the morning riding lessons. You, Andre, Tori and Robbie should join the class!" Cat exclaimed.

And that's how I spent the next 2 hours on a hours. Let's just say none of us were really that good at it.

**So here it is. Cabbie date next chapter. I know Beck was only slightly jealous but it's not really in his character to get too jealous. Maybe I will do something to make him more jealous next chapter. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Bade569**

Beck's POV

Andre, Robbie and I were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards while we waited for Cat, Jade, and Tori. They were all in Cat's room helping her get ready for her date with Robbie tonight. "Are you nervous?" I ask Robbie who seems to be shaking.

"No," Robbie shakes his head but I can tell he's lying. A few minutes later Jade, Cat and Tori all come out. Cat's hair is curled and she's wearing a white dress with pink flowers all over it. Robbie opens his mouth then closes it and I try not to laugh. What surprises me is Andre, who seems just as mesmerized by Cat as Robbie. He doesn't take his eyes off of her and doesn't even react when Tori, who he's had a crush on ever since she came to Hollywood Arts starts to flirt with Jason who just came into the room. I don't think Andre even noticed. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Cat and Robbie walked out the door and yelled goodbye. Soon everyone began to spread out and go to their rooms as Jade sat down beside me.

"Hey," I smiled pulling her closer to me and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Does Andre like Cat?" She asked me. I chuckled, always straight to the point. "Does he?" Jade repeated.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I thought he liked Tori."

"He didn't even seem to notice Tori was in the room."

"It wasn't just me then."

"No."

"You know, we haven't gone on a date in a while." I hinted

"There a movie theater not far from here."

I smiled and grabbed my wallet as we walked out the door.

Robbie's P.O.V

Cat and I walked up the steps to the restaurant in silence which surprised me because she is generally a talkative person.

"A table for two please," I told the man standing at the desk. He nodded and motioned to a table in the corner we went and sat down.

"So what do you think you're going to get?" I asked Cat attempting to make conversation.

"The shrimp looks good…. Ooh look! Red velvet cake! Did you know that's my favourite dessert? They have really good ice cream here. Maybe I'll just get all desserts but I don't know if that's a good idea cause Aunt Tina might find out that I had a lot of sugar and then she'll be mad at me…" She began but was then cut off by a woman coming up to our table.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, I will be your waitress for this evening. Are you ready to order?" She asked

"I'll have the shrimp! And red velvet cake with lots of icing!" Cat exclaimed.

"I'll have shrimp too." I decided. Jessica walked away with our order.

"I'm so glad you finally asked me out on a date," Cat said. "I've been waiting for like forever!"

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've always liked you. I thought you knew that." Cat stated.

"I didn't." I replied not knowing what else to say. Then we were silent until our food came.

Andre's POV

I paced around outside of the barn, what was wrong with me? I like Tori. TORI. Not Cat, Tori. Maybe a little Cat. NO! Tori. At least that's what I've always thought. Cat has been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. I don't remember ever feeling this way about her before. Okay maybe that's a lie. I need to talk to someone about this before I go crazy. Jade. Jade is Cat's best friend, she would probably be the best person to talk to. I turned my head to see Jade and Beck drive up the driveway. They were back from the movies, now was my time.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied before walking towards me. "What's up?"

"So a few years ago, before Tori came to Hollywood Arts, I kind of had this thing for Cat…" I began.

"I know," Jade cut me off.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you were kind of obvious." She smirked.

"Right well anyways, I was going to ask her out but then she started dating Jack. When her and Jack broke up I didn't want to ask her right away because I didn't want to be a rebound. Then I met Tori and I started to like her and I thought I moved on but… I guess I didn't."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, you're her best friend. Maybe some advice or something?"

"Wait to see how her date with Robbie goes." She said then turned and walked away.


End file.
